Bats
by PowerToThePeople23
Summary: New recruits are welcomed to the Justice League, but how does Batman know them.I suck at summaries, read and review. Rated T because of stuff that might happen
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm writing this story because, well… nobody else would. I hope you like it.**

It was a regular day at the Watch Tower. Well as normal as a space station filled with superheroes could be. Martian Manhunter on the other hand had a surprise for the six founders. A surprise in which might cause an uneasy Batman.

"So J'onn what is this surprise you have for us," Wally asked.

"New recruits," the martian stated while pushing some buttons. After pressing the last button a white light appeared and three boys walk through it, all in which Batman new. "Allow me to introduce Nightwing, Redhood, and Red Robin." He said pointing to each one.

"Isn't the last one a little young to be a hero," Clark asked preferring to Red Robin.

"Want to test that theory," Red Robin asked him while being restrained by Redhood.

"You'll have to excuse my brother, true he is young and umm… childish," Nightwing said.

"Hey," Red Robin said

"But he is more than capable of being a hero," Nightwing told them.

"And kicking your butt boy scout," Red Robin said smugly.

"Did we mention he has somewhat of a mouth on him," Redhood asked.

"I like that kid already," Hawkgirl said.

"Welcome to the Justice League our young heroes," Diana said.

"Thank you Wonder Woman, it is an honor to be able to work with all of you," Nightwing said looking more at Batman. Batman only gave him a stair, which if you knew him well enough said _"We need to talk." _Understanding the meaning behind the stair he gave him a simple nod in return. Once everyone, except Batman, Nightwing, Redhood, and Red Robin, left the room they were dragged to the camera room by Wally.

"Wally why did you bring us in here?" John asked him.

"So we can see what Batman is saying to our new recruits." He told them.

"Wally are you insane," Hawkgirl asked, "Bats will kill us if he found out about this."

"But Bats never talks to the recruits, don't you want to know why these ones are the exception?" Wally asked them.

"Fine but if he finds out I'm blaming you if we die," Clark told him. And with that said he turned on the screen to the room the four were in.

"Is this a talk between Batman, Nightwing, Redhood, and Red Robin," Nightwing asked.

"Or Bruce, Dick, Jason, and Tim," Jason continued.

"Bruce, Dick, Jason, and Tim," Bruce said pulling off his cowl. And after he did the three boys took off their masks and helmet. "Jason when did you…" Bruce began but was cut off by Jason.

"When Dick found out I was alive he went looking for me, helped me see what I was doing was wrong, helped me see that you were right, the I was acting I was being no better than the villains I was trying to stop, I'm sorry," he told him, "You have every right to be disappointed with me."

"I'm was never disappointed in you Jason," Bruce told his son while putting a hand on his shoulder, "I was upset that you had lost your way, but if anyone is sorry it's me, I should have tried harder to help you, and I'm very proud of you for finding your way again." "And I couldn't be more proud of you two," he said drawing his attention to Dick and Tim, "For sticking by him and becoming your own heroes, your own person, that's all a father could ask for."

"Thanks Bru… dad," Dick said smiling at his dad while Tim ran up and hugged him. For the first time in a long time Bruce let out a smile.

"Everyone heard and saw that right, it wasn't just me," Clark said while everyone stood in shock at what they just saw.

**Okay this is a chapter story so expect more to come; anyone else wondered why they never showed up in the show? Anyway like I said someone had to write this, I might bring in a little romance between Bruce and Diana. Tell me if there is something you want to happen in this story. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey second chapter I wrote for a story tonight, hoping to get to three, hope you like this chapter, enjoy.**

"Kids, since when does Bruce have kids?" Wally asked.

"The better question is who the mother is," Hawkgirl said while holding Dania's shoulder.

"Perhaps they are adopted," J'onn suggested.

"Either way we know Bruce will never tell us, but maybe we should be more concern about the fact that we have four bats now instead of just one, we don't know what these boys can do and we don't know how well Bruce's enemies know them," Clark told them.

"Maybe we should worry about what Bruce will do, these are his kids, there is no telling what he will do, or what he will do to us when he finds out we spied on him," John told them.

"Let's not talk about this at the moment, we should get out of here, maybe get something to eat, let Bruce explain himself about this," Dania said as she walked out of the room. All of them walked to the cafeteria (why do they have one anyway) and found the four bats at one table eating, talking, smiling, all in which shocked them for this is Batman they were watching. They decided to get their food and sit down with the bat family.

"So did you have fun listening to our conversation earlier," Jason asked as they sat down beside them.

"Give them a break Red Hood, they just found out Bats over there has sons and see him smiling all in one day," Tim said jokingly.

"Well I'm going to guess they would like an explanation from dad so we should probably get going," Dick told his younger brothers.

"Please you just want to leave so you can go see Batgirl," Jason said as Dick gave him his best bat glare. Once that was said the three of them got up and disappeared.

"You taught the kid the bat glare," Wally asked.

"Yes, and as Nightwing said you would probably like an explanation," Bruce said. They nodded. "Very well, Dick was my first Robin and adopted son, I adopted him after his parents were murdered, I never intended for him to become Robin, but when I was fighting the man who killed his parents he came and finished the job and out him behind bars, over the years he improved in his fighting and when the time came he left the nest and became Nightwing and started protecting Bloodhaven. Jason is another story, I found him trying to steal the tires off the batmobile, he got away, I adopted him to become the next Robin but something happened, Joker captured him after two years of being my partner, he hit him with a crowbar and left him in a warehouse with a bomb, I was, I was too late, by the time I got there the bomb already went off," he told them.

"But if it did how is he here," Clark asked.

"Ra used his pool to revive him, after that Jason became Red Hood, he was killing villains and wanted me to end Joker, I refused and he left, sometime after Dick got to him, helped him see what he was doing was wrong, from what they told me they teamed up, and then there's Tim. Tim I adopted after the death of his mother, he had already known I was Batman; he was smart enough to be able to figure it out, so after his mother's death he became Robin. Much like Dick, Tim went solo took on the identity Red Robin, he made his own teams. After those teams disbanded he heard about Dick and Jason's team up, decided it was time for a family reunion and joined his brothers and they became their own team."

"So that's how it happened," Dania asked.

"Yes, never thought I would actually fight side by side with them again," Bruce told them, "Will you get out of the vents already." Just as he said that the vent behind them popped open and out fell the three bats.

"I told ya he would know we were there," Dick said.

"Oh shut up," Jason said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, never thought I would actually fight side by side with them again," Bruce told them, "Will you get out of the vents already." Just as he said that the vent behind them popped open and out fell the three bats.

"I told ya he would know we were there," Dick said.

"Oh shut up," Jason said.

"How did you fit in there?" Clark asked.

"We are not entirely sure," Jason told them, "Hey where's Tim?"

"Great we've lost him," Dick said

"I don't see the problem it's not like he can leave," WW said.

"Tim has a knack for getting into trouble," Dick tells them.

"Yeah and most of the time it's not the good trouble," Jason says.

"There's a good trouble?" Wally asked.

"According to Jason there is," Dick said.

"Well he should appear out of the blue later might as well get comfortable why we wait," Jason says pulling out a chair.

"I'm confused how Bruce was able to handle sidekicks when he can't even work with a team," Clark said.

"One we're partners never sidekicks and two he didn't just have Robins he had Batgirls to," Jason said.

"Batgirls?" Diana questioned.

"Yep Barbara Gordon was the first Batgirl, but thanks to Joker she was paralyzed and is now in a wheelchair but that's not stopping her. She is currently assisting Bruce as Oracle and is now engage to Nightwing over there," Jason says motioning towards his brother.

"I don't think you needed to tell them the last part Jason," Dick told his brother sounding very annoyed.

"Whatever, any way there's also Cassandra Cain she was the second and is now Black Bat. Then there's Stephanie Brown who started out as Spoiler, then was a Robin don't ask, and is now the current Batgirl."

"Wow, you know I've never pictured Bruce as a family man," Clark said, "Hey where did he go?" He ask he when noticed Bruce was gone.

"If I had to guess I'd say to go look for Tim," Jason said.

After about ten minutes of stories from when the boys were Robins they were called into to the monitor room. Once there they found both Batman and Tim already there trying to find the problem. "Hey Bats who is it this time? Morgan, Grodd, some other villain who's name slipped my mind?" Flash asked.

"Joker."

**I finally up dated! And I know these chapters are a little boring but in my defense these were the chapters where the league would learn more about the Bat family.**

**La'gann: But they were very boring.**

**Shut up! Yeah he's from my blog. Don't ask. Any way I have no idea what to do so please give me some ideas on how to approach this because I have some serious writer's block. So give me some ideas and for some reason I'm thinking of bringing Catwoman in so tell me what you think about that. I have a Batman T shirt and saw the Dark Knight Rises! Best movie ever! Tune in next time same Bat site same Bat place. Man I hated that TV show, curse you Adam West!**


	4. AN SOS

**A/N (Yeah I hate them too but just stay with me here)**

**Hi everyone, I know it's been awhile since I last updated but really guys I need help here. I'm in writers block and I don't know how to approach the fight, alright I have an idea on how to do it but I don't know how to do the fight, so please review, PM me, just give me an idea to help me. Please! SOS! (Save our story)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola y bienvenido al capítulo cinco! (Hello, welcome to chapter 5)**

_La'gann: Are you speaking Spanish? _

**Sí mister molesto pescado hombre! (Yes mister annoying fish man)**

_La'gann: What did you call me?_

**Nada en la historia! (Nothing on to the story)**

_La'gann: I have no idea what you are saying._

**Bueno que me permite insultos y nunca se sabe lo que estoy diciendo! Muchas gracias español! (Good that means I can insult you and you will never know what I'm saying! Thank you Spanish)**

_Recap_

"_Hey Bats who is it this time? Morgan, Grodd, some other villain who's name slipped my mind?" Flash asked._

"_Joker."_

"Then what are we standing around here for, there's a psycho path and most likely his crazy girlfriend who needs to be stopped." Jason stated.

"You're not going," Batman told him, "Same goes for Dick and Tim."

"What? Why not?" Tim asked.

Before Bruce said anything he shot a bat glare towards the others so he could talk to them in peace. Nervously they left the room not wanting to get on Batman's nerves.

"Alright they're gone now please enlighten us, why can't we go," Jason asked.

"I have my reasons." Bruce told them.

"Look Bruce if you think I'm going to kill Joker I won't but I need to be the one to throw him back in Arkham," Jason told him.

"That is not what I'm worried about." He said.

"Then what are you worried about?" Dick asked.

"Maybe he isn't worried about anything, maybe he just doesn't trust us." Jason said.

"Jason…" Bruce began.

"Save it I get you don't believe you can handle it," Jason said.

"That's not the case at all," Bruce told him not wanting to start a fight.

"Then what is?" Jason asked angrily.

"Don't you understand? Joker crippled Barbra, he turned Tim into a miniature version of himself, he almost killed Dick, and he did kill you!" Bruce walked over to Jason and put a hand on his shoulder. "He has hurt, corrupt, and torture so many people. I just got you boys back I can't lose you again.

" Dick and Tim walked over to the two. They remember all these events so well and they all knew Bruce blamed himself for them all. Dick put a hand on his father's shoulder trying to reassure him. "Dad that won't happen again," Dick told him, "He may have been able to do all those things but that's when we all were separated. This time we have the Justice League, you, and the three of us. He wants to take us down he's going to have one hard time doing it."

"You don't have to worry about us we can handle him and if we can't we know you'll have our backs." Tim told him.

"He won't even be able to touch us," Jason told him, "But you need to trust us to be able to do it."

Bruce let go of his shoulder and walked to the door. He was in front of the Bat **(A/N I don't know what's it called I just know it has bat in it)** he turned his head to the three boys behind him. "You three coming or what?" He asked them.

"Shot gun," Tim called before running toward the ship with his brothers close behind.

"Are the rest of you coming or are you just going to continue hiding behind the corner?" Jason asked the members of the Justice League who all ran to their ships.

**Well that was chapter five wasn't it sweet? Well please help me out with the fight scene because I'm stomped. Review and what not and a special guest might show up in the next chapter. TTFN. BATFAMILY RULES!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay here it is chapter 5! *Applause in the back ground * Thank you, thank you, you're a beautiful crowd! Okay now that my random note is over, ON TO THE SHOW! LIGHTS, CAMERAM, BATMAN! Okay now my randomness is over. Shout out to Lalalaaady for the idea and the guest who wants Catwoman. Your wish is my command.**

"Hey Bats never knew you were so sensitive." Wally said over the screen talk **(I don't know what it's called) **"Who would have thought the devil of heroes one weakness would be his kids."

"Hey Bruce does the hero code of not killing applies when it comes to killing other heroes?" Jason asked.

"Yes. But if Flash keeps talking I'm willing to make an exception." Bruce said.

"Wally gulped. "Okay I'm sorry but can you blame me? Billionaire by day, masked vigilante by night, most people wouldn't think that a person like that would care so much about three boys."

"He's a playboy at night to or at least when it comes to Catwoman, Ow!" Tim said before being slapped in the back of the head by Dick. "Dude what was that for," Tim shouted. Both Dick and Jason gave him bat glares. "What, what did I…"

"Catwoman?" Wonder Woman asked. "Who's Catwoman?"

"Oh," Tim said before smacking his forehead, "I'm an idiot."

"No debate there," Jason said.

"Yo Bats mind telling us who Catwoman is?" Flash asked.

"She's an alley," Batman said.

"In more ways than one." Tim murmured.

"Tim if you cherish your life stop talking." Jason told his little brother.

"Bruce who is…" Wonder Woman began.

"Dad when will we get there?" Dick asked in attempt to save his father.

"Now." Bruce said as he landed on the roof of a warehouse.

"Wow a warehouse near a pier," Jason said, "Is it me or is Joker getting really predictable but I have to admit I didn't see trying to blow up Vegas coming."

"Five bucks saying he's going to fight us with a crowbar." Dick said.

"Ten saying he fights us with guns." Jason said.

"Fifteen saying crowbar, Harley with a hammer, henchmen, some psychotic plan, and a captive." Tim said.

The Justice League, not including the other bats, looked shock at Tim's bet.

"What, I was a Joker for at least 24 hours I know how his twisted mind works, and yet I don't know how it works because it's to twisted." Everyone was very confused by that.

"Tim are you sure you weren't turn into Riddler." Jason joked.

"Very funny," Tim said sarcastically, "Are we going through the roof, the window, the door for once?" Batman just kept on his poker face. "I didn't think so, window it is." Tim said.

"I don't know," Superman said as he looked over the edge, "I think it would be better if we used the door." Clark then turned around to find all four bats were gone.

"How in the world do they do that," John asked before heading to the door.

The six leaguers walked through the door to find a warehouse that was more of a fun house. Jack in the box clowns, joke mirrors, even some fake clowns.

"Get'em boys," someone said as the not so fake clowns attacted the six.

Flash ran so fast that instead of them tying him up he tied them up. Wonder Woman got a few good hits in the stomach but those goons so learned not to mess with a demi god. Shayera swung her mace at the goons with all her might knocking out at least ten. Martian Manhunter fought with his mind stopping them in their tracks and flunking them across the room. John shaped his ring to create a boxing glove hitting as many as he could. Superman used his strength to knock the goons into the wall and his invariability protected him from their bullets. **(Sorry I suck at fight scenes) **However they were soon surround. But crashing through the widow came the four missing bats.

"Well what do we have here," Joker said as he came out of the shadows, "Well what do you know if it isn't Batman and all of his old bird boys. Red Hood it's been a long time last time I say you wanted to kill me."

"Stop playing around Joker what are you planning?" Dick asked angrily.

"Oh Nightwing you're no fun anymore all grown up and wearing your big boy pants, but I guess it's always fun to spend some time with daddy reliving the old days. Well, well if it isn't Red Robin why don't you come say hi to your Uncle J?" He said towards Tim.

"Why don't you come over here and say hi to my fist," Tim said holding up his fist.

"Someone still holding a grudge from last time I see."

Batman went over to punch Joker in the face but it was dodged.

"Nu uh Batman you don't want anything to happen to that little kitty of yours." Joker said causing to Batman's eyes to widen.

"What did you do to her?" Batman said angrily while holding Joker by the collar.

"She's perfectly fine Batty, she's just hanging around. HAHAHAHAHA!" Joker said. "Harley! Why don't we show bat boy here his little kitten?"

"Sure thing Mister J," Harley said as she worked a crane with Catwoman on the other end gagged and tied.

"Mhmm," she muffled.

"Let her go Joker," Batman said throw grinned teeth.

"Looks like I strucked a nerve there," Joker said.

"This is going to get ugly," Dick said.

"I don't understand why Batman cares so much about this woman." Wonder Woman said.

"Catwoman is different other women Batman has dated, they both who the other really is, there kind of together." Dick told her.

"Kind of? She's the only woman able to go all the way with Batman," Tim said. "Ow!" Was what Tim said after being slapped in the back of the head by Dick. "What was…" Tim begun, "Oh I said that out loud didn't I." He said once he saw the faces of the six leaguers.

"Wow even as Batman he gets all the girls, how does he do it?" Flash asked as he looked at Catwoman.

"Okay if we're done talking about Bat's love life can we beat up these goons so we can help him, I would like to do it before the wedding," Jason said.

"What wedding?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Uh… Nightwing's and Oracle's wedding," Jason said.

"Nice save," Dick said, "Jason, Tim maneuver 7!"

Tim got out his bow staff, Jason his guns, and Dick got out his Night-A-Rangs. **(I have the fight playing in my head but I don't know how to word it but I'll try.) **

Tim ran in front. He ran towards three guys. He hit one in the stomach, flipped over another hitting him in the back with his bow staff, and knocking the last one out with a punch to the face leaving him with a broken nose. Dick took the five to the right. Throwing four Night-A-Rangs and pinned two to the wall. He threw a smoke pellet to the ground and completely engulfing the three other clowns in smoke. As the confused goons tried to find their way out Nightwing strike. He kneed one in the chest and punched him in the jaw. One was karate chopped in the back of the neck and was knocked out. The last one was flipped over, grabbed by the shoulders, kicked in the gut, and piled on top of the others as the smoked cleared. Jason dodged bullets and shot his three in their shoulders. He elbowed one in the chest, twisted his arm, and was kicked in the back. The second was grabbed by the head and kneed in the face. The last one through a few punches that were all dodged or deflected. Jason then put him in a head lock and covered his mouth and nose until he passed out. He tied his to the ones his brothers caught and then went to join them.

"Wow, remind me not to get on your guys bad side," John said.

"We were trained by the best," Dick said.

"Yeah, yeah all praise the god damn Batman, now how about we help him with Joker and save Catwoman." Jason said before he ran over to where his dad was. The rest followed.

**Well how was? This was probably my longest chapter yet and I hope it was good. We finally got some action there and we got some Catwoman and foreshadowing. It took me awhile to do this but I think it turned out good and all it took was two lunches, two science classes because our sub was oblivious to most of the stuff we were doing but I finished my class work two, and one boys and girls club I was even able to get some of the next chapter done. Anyway review, tell me what you think or something you want to happen and it just might and don't forget, REMEMBER THE ALAMO! **


	7. Chapter 6

**I got some time to work on this since I was sick but my creative mind is well and that sounded lame, oh well. Here's chapter 6.**

_Mean While...__  
_

"I'll say it one last time Joker, let her go," Batman said with a bat glare.  
"Hmm let me think about that Batsy, no. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker said like the maniac he is.

Batman then punched him in the face causing Joker to stagger back. Joker then raced toward him with his crowbar in hand. He swung it at the Batman only to have each one dodged. Batman dodged once more and delivered a punch to the stomach. He grabbed Joker by the collar and in the corner of his eye he saw his sons. They were fighting Joker's henchmen and they were winning. It wasn't long until all of his goons were out.

"Wow they got good," Joker said before hitting Batman in the stomach with his crowbar,

Catwomen saw what was happening and started wiggling to free one of her hands. She was able to get one free and began to cut her ropes with her claws. Once they were cut she grabbed on to the claw of the crane so she wouldn't fall to her death. Once she spotted Harley she swung in the direction and let go. While Harley was distracted by watching Joker **(Gagging) **Selina **(Had to say her real name at one point) **was able to kick Harley in the face and gagged her before she was even able to let out a scream. Selina slid behind the creates and went towards where Joker and Bruce **(She knows his name)** were fighting.

Batman was being beaten a bit with the crowbar when he saw that Catwoman had escaped. He then knew that he didn't need to worry for her safety for the moment and stopped holding back. He stopped the crowbar when it was inches away from his face and ripped it out of the Joker's hands. Joker's face changed from one of a painted smile to a combination of a scowl and a frown.

"Wrong move," Batman said in his classic voice that causes people to pee their pants.

Batman then punched him in the face and knocked him out, as far as he knows. After that was done Selina walked out from behind the creates.

"You should have at least left some of him for me," she said as she walked over to Bruce, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That punch was long overdue," he said while wrapping his arms around her waist. Selina just responded by pulling him down into a kiss with him soon kissing back. They were like that for a good ten minutes until some unheard footsteps came from behind.

"Um hum," Dick coughed causing the two to stop and turn their heads.

There stood behind them were the other six leaguers and the three other bats.

"Should we come back later," Dick asked while giving them a cocky grin.

"Looks like you were worried for no reason Jason," Tim said snickering a little.

"Yeah from what it looks like Bats had everything under control," Jason said.

"You sure because it'd seem more like Catwoman was more in control then dad was," Dick said holding back his laughs.

"Well at least we know how our new step mom's going to be," Jason said causing him and his brothers to laugh. Both Catwoman and Batman separated themselves from each other after that was all said and down.

"Not a word," Batman said towards Flash as he went to his jet with the other bats and cat following.

"So this is the Justice League, not exactly what I expected," Selina said after they started heading back to the Watch Tower.

"And what is that suppose to mean," Diana asked sounding angry.

"Nothing, don't get your tiara in a twist just from what Batman has told me I expected something…" Selina started.

"More," Clark asked confusedly.

"Less," Selina stated.

"Ouch," Wally said.

"Someone remind me why she's coming," John said. **(This is John Stewart I don't think I ever said that, then again I might have not needed to)**

"Because she helped us?"Shayera asked.

"Because she's a valuable ally now?" John asked.

"Because she's Bruce's girlfriend?" Wally said.

"Wally…" Bruce growled.

"Right, shutting up now." Wally said

**And here is chapter 6 hoped you liked it, review. And I'm sorry to the people who wanted Bruce/Diana it's just Bruce/Selina are my favorite ship for DC. Who wants the Batgirls to come in? And if you do how should I do it? See you all next time, now I must go eat a grilled cheese sandwich.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone great news! I'm not dead! So for not updating I wrote the chapter on a piece a paper while at school and I meant to write it but they I lost it somewhere in my room and I couldn't remember what I wrote, only fragments of it. But RC you will get your wish, well part of it. So here's the chapter tell me what you think. And guys when I said how I should do the batgirls I meant introduce them in a chapter but don't worry I got that figured out.**

"So this is the Watch Tower," Selina said as she looked around the JL's Headquarters. "The tech in here reminds me of the Batcave, although you guys probably don't have a hacking problem." She said staring at the three bat boys by her side.  
"You've been to the Batcave?" Wonder Woman asked a little more harshly then she has a right to.  
"Been there, train there, work there…" Selina started.  
"Lives there." Tim muttered as his brothers snickered at what he said.  
Selina glared at Tim for a second before softening her expression. "You know it's hard to believe you were the serious Robin."  
"And he still is, at least when he needs to be," Dick told them while ruffling his little bro's hair.  
"Not the hair," Tim wined, trying to fix his hair.  
Selina walked up to Bruce **(Just to let you know everyone is in that big hanger with the giant computer and still in costumes) **and put her arm in his and rested her head on his shoulder as they watched their boys. "How is it that three boys who are so different from you can be so much like you at the same time?" Selina asked Bruce.  
"The same way Tigress is so much like you and Bruce," Jason said.  
"Who's Tigress?" Clark asked.

Dick then pulled out a picture from one of his belts compartments. It showed a tall, tan girl with long blond, subtle Asian features who looked around 23 wearing a skin tight orange and black suit and a domino mask. Wally then sped forward to get a better look at the girl in the picture.  
"Wow who's the hottie," Wally asked.

"My daughter," Bruce said through gritted as he bat glared Wally who at this point was very close to wetting his pants because of the looks he was getting from all three bats.

"Yeah dad adopted her around the same time as Jason though she was six years older than him, he's very protective of his big sister and so am I," Tim said doing his best bat glare.

"Same," Dick said doing the same. Wally was now very scared, he could barely handle one bat glare but four at once? Not possible.  
"Alright boys, you're going to make the poor guy wet his pants," Selina said trying to get her boys to step back.  
"Him needing a new costume will be the least of his problems," Jason said with clenched fists and gritted teeth.  
_**Intruders!**_

Came from the over comm. as red lights went off.

"There is a God," Wally muttered as the JL, Catwoman, and the Bats went to the transporter hanger.

When they got there they saw a red headed woman in a wheelchair, a girl in a full black body suit with the Bat insignia on it, a blond girl in a batgirl costume, and Tigress.

"Wow you can hack into high security teleporting system," Tigress said.

"Who knew?" The blond asked.

"I did, pay up," the red head said holding out her hand.

"Over my dead body," said the girl in black.

"Hey that's reminds me you two both owe me 15 bucks," Tim said towards his brothers.  
"And here I was hoping he forgot," Jason said as he and Dick pulled out their wallets and handed Tim 30 bucks.

"You guys took a bet with him and I thought you were stupid before," Tigress said before hugging the three boys.  
"Shut up Arty," Jason said returning her hug.

"I will when you stop calling me Arty," she said.

"If you are never going to be quiet just say so," Jason said before getting hit in the back of the head.  
"Not that we don't love watching this but who are you people," John asked a little ticked off.

"Tigress, this is Oracle, Black Bat, and… where's Batgirl?" Tigress asked when she noticed she was gone.

"Well Tim is gone so I'm guessing making out in a closet somewhere up here." Dick said.

"If that's what he's doing why are you and Barb still here," Black Bat said causing Jason and Tigress to start laughing and Dick and Oracle to blush.

"Alright if you are done torturing each other I'd like to know what you girls are doing here," Bruce said sternly.

"Well we couldn't let the boys have all the fun now could we daddy," Tigress said as she hugged Bruce.

"Daddy?" Hawkgirl asked very surprised someone was even allowed to call Batman that.

"Yes daddy," Selina said as she kissed Bruce on the cheek. "And a good one too."  
"Come on let's get something to eat I'm starved." Black Bat said as she walked to the cafeteria with the rest of the Bat clan behind her.

"Anyone else feels they missed something," J'onn asked and the others just nodded.

**And that my friends is the end of this chapter. Cute wasn't it? I always like to think Bruce is a good daddy. So what did you guys think and if you want something to happen just tell me and I have this idea for the JL to come to the manor for dinner what do you guys think? Anyway until next time, NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN!**


End file.
